Apping a Badass
Courtesy of Yev Maybe you're new, maybe you've been around a while, or maybe you've seen a movie or two and want to make a character inspired by it. For whatever reason, you want to create a character with the 'Badass' archetype. What is this 'badass' I speak of? It's hard to define, but the easiest way to explain it is a character that exudes a certain perception of 'coolness' and competency. It's hard to define, so I'm going to go with that. Now, this isn't an easy task. This guide will go into why during the advice section. I will say for now: If you want to go on, Godspeed. Now for the 'guide' and 'pointers.' *1) Don't app a badass. - This is the first thing I usually tell people. Most of the time, people who set out with this goal in mind just fall flat. It's like 'trying to look cool.' I know, I know, I promised a guide with help, so this is the last time I'll say 'don't app one.' *2) Select a specialty. - Badasses seem to have a signature move or two to work with. They have a gimmick, symbolism, or pattern of some kind. They aren't just cookie cutter bruisers. Whether it be a favored rifle, polearm, or even sword. Maybe it's a quirk that isn't an advantage or disadvantage but makes them stand out. *3) Figure out why your character has the specialty. - We aren't making a cookie cutter here, remember. We're trying to work on a multi-dimensional character. Does their pistol have sentimental value, is it a rare model WWI German Mauser? Is it their Swiss Army Knife, which when combined with duct tape can get someout out of just about any jam? Not all 'badasses' have high body counts, remember. *4) Stats - Set your skills up in such a way that your character is competent within their specialty. It also doesn't hurt to know a thing or two about the topic yourself. If you're going down this road, your character will have to cash a few checks, make sure you can do so. Depending on the game, there's guides and such to help with this task. *5) Follow the rules - Know the rule of the game you're on. I know, this is obvious, but it needs to be said. *6) Respect fellow players. - Another 'duh', but see, here's one of the reason 'badasses' aren't well liked. They're often played by newer RPers who annoy other players. By showing you're a decent player, you can mitigate this perception. *7) Do not abuse @emit/pose/emote and other similar pieces of code for the purpose of creating NPCs to make your PC 'look awesome.' You may think it's a good idea, especially if you're new, but trust me, it just makes you look like a novice, or worse, lame. The exact opposite effect you're going for. Classic examples include 'creating NPCs to fawn over your character' and 'creating NPCs for your characters to fight.' We've seen it before, and it's not cool. *8) Don't expect to be recognized immediately for your charater's 'greatness.' Ultimately this takes time and effort. The best way to build your character's reputation is to get involved. *9) Badassery is an attitude. - Perhaps the ultimate thing to remember, is badassery is subjective to people and it's more of a mindset. This is the hardest part to get across. I'm sure others can add in, ask questions, or give their own opinions. Good luck. Category:OtherVerse Game Guides